disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 8
CHAPTER 8: FORGIVEN??? FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!! :( i sowwy sorry guys been over a week, i know. Got nothing to say so.... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!! DISCLAIMER: i think you should know by now... Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie and Kelsey stood in the dojo, surrounding Jack with full frowns on their faces. "Right, guys. I am really sorry about what i did, ok? But i have a plan and I need you all in on it." said Jack "What I am planing to do is make Kim Crawford fall in love with me all over again. She needs to know she can trust me. This is gonna be the biggest thing i ever do for anyone so it's gotta be good. Kelsey, Grace, Julie. Keep Kim distracted until I text you. This may take a couple of days though. Keep her away from the cinema and the mall. Milton, I want you to talk to the manager of the cinema. Jerry, I need you and Eddie to persuade Kim to go to the cinema with you. I will text you when I text the girls. It may not make sense but everything will fall into place. Just one thing, this will be live!" Saturday night came and the gang were ready. Jack: I'm ready ;D (A/N soz love that face ;D) Grace: Kk Jerry&Eddie r here now ths better wrk or ur ded :L "Kim! We don't wanna miss it." Jerry whined. He didn't know they wouldn't be watching the new Bobby Wasabi movie. Kim was let out of Kelsey's house and she, Jerry and Eddie walked to the cinema. They sat down and a face appeared. As soon as Kim recognised it she got up ti leave but was pulled down by Eddie. "Just watch, Kim." he said and Jack began... "Hey to all you cinema people and yes, this is a live movie. The manager gave me permission to do this so don't go complaining. Kim Crawford." she turned beet red. "You are NOT avoiding me this time. You think that you've never done anything for me but, look at yourself. You've been here. You've been you. Yes, I've done a bunch of stuff for you. Saved your life twice. But i did not, i repeat NOT kiss Donna Tobin. I need you to trust me. I know you can. From your perspective it was hell. From my perspective it was hell. But I saw what you didn't. Donna Tobin is jealous. Why? Beacause you're beautiful. She tried to make you mad and make you hate me and she passed that test. But she didn't know what I'd do to get you back. Now don't make me save you again!" Kim ran. To find Jack. As soon as she did she yelled: "How dare you make me look like a damsel in distress. You know I hate that!" before she could finish speaking she was dragged to the roof of the dojo and left their alone. Everything was pitch black except a glowing from the field below. "Jack? I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You are perfect don't ever change." she whipered and kept walking toward the light. She gasped and saw the lights were in fact fairy lights, spelling out the words DO YOU FORGIVE ME? She smiled, the corners of her grin nearly reaching her ears. She didn't need to say it, shout it or whisper it because the whole world knew the answer. "Yes." And we are done!!! So, tell me... LIke it? Hate it? Bored to death? Crying ur eyes out??? luv u all!!!! thanx or reading my one and only story ;D ;D ;D ;D xxxxxxxxx Category:Blog posts